Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to signal processing systems, and more specifically relate to protecting signal data memory in signal processing systems.
Description of the Related Art
The use of embedded Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave (FMCW) radar systems in automotive applications is evolving rapidly. For example, embedded FMCW radar systems may be used in a number of applications associated with a vehicle such as adaptive cruise control, collision warning, blind spot warning, lane change assist, parking assist and rear collision warning. In order to be used in automotive applications, an embedded FMCW radar system is required to meet stringent functional safety requirements. Functional safety in automotive radar is the prevention of harm to humans due to failure of components in the radar. Meeting these requirements necessitates the inclusion of various protection mechanisms in the radar system that minimize or eliminate failures due to malfunction of components such as, for example, any processors, digital logic, and memory incorporated in the radar system. Other signal processing systems may also include similar protection mechanisms when used in environments with stringent functional safety requirements.